1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printer for use with a computer, typewriter or the like, and more particularly to a simple construction of a printer of the type in which a print head is moved at a high speed for printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional printers of the type in which a print head is moved over a printing surface have been used as output units of computers and typewriters, and various improvements have been made in order to attain high speed printing and to make their construction simple. However there still remain many problems and defects which have not been successfully solved. For example in order to advance a paper after one line has been printed, to return a carriage to its initial position and to change the print position of a print head, there have been used various driving means such as plungers, motors, return springs and so on. As a result the conventional printers are large in size. Furthermore many indeterminate factors are involved so that the precise operation of the printer is not expected. It is therefore unavoidable that the drive control circuit for the driving means is very complex and the power consumption is increased.
There has been a strong demand for portable equipment such as desktop computers so that a printer incorporated therein must be compact in size, light in weight and lower in power consumption.